Digital devices having imaging subsystems, such as smart phones, digital cameras, and portable data scanning terminals, may be used for capturing image frames having representations of one or more features.
The availability of higher density image sensor arrays having an increased number of pixels, while providing certain advantages, can also present challenges. With image sensor arrays having increasing numbers of pixels, frames of image data captured with use of such terminals have increasing numbers of pixel values. While a greater number of pixel values generally allows capture of a frame having a higher resolution, the higher resolution can result in increased processing delays. Image sensor arrays are available in monochrome and color varieties; color image sensor arrays also provide increased data relative to monochrome.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.